


Another World

by bertlebear



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lullabies, M/M, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: Upon having another nightmare, you have yet to learn from Eren about what the chains of duty brings besides grief...
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Another World

You did not remember the last time you slept. But your senses were tingling, awakening to a black, empty oblivion. Sounds like thunder tore through the atmosphere, and your eyes found themselves fluttering open, blinking to focus. 

The air inside the crystal caves were suffocating. Ah, so this was where you were. A part of your mind vaguely recalled the memory, however the edges of your vision were hazy, the illusion similar and yet different. It caused your throat to squeeze in discomfort; however your heart pulsed solely in determination while pushing down your swarming thoughts. You pushed onward, firing wires to latch onto crystal columns and propel yourself with incredible speed.

Levi's brusque voice echoed within the area."Follow after them!"

The blades were clutched tighter as you approached a larger hole covered by a sturdy net that draped over it. The pounding in your chest intensified, you were about to enter into unknown territory and yet your hands moved on their own accord to grate harshly against the layer of rope.

Aware of Jean, Mikasa, and Levi following close behind, a blinding golden light struck from deeper inside and every muscle in your body tensed. A roar erupted, penetrating and strident. Shivers shot up your spine, adrenaline spiking higher than ever while desperation sent you haring towards the source of radiance. Giving up and retreating wasn't an option; you were one step closer to saving Eren.

Wide was an understatement for the open area. What awaited you on the other side was terror, the sight repulsing while your body trembled in dread beyond that of comprehension.

The ground shook uncontrollably; you were thrown off balance as falling debris pelted azure crystals shards around. Your comrades managed to dart away, rushing out of your peripheral vision. You forced numb legs to stand, your blood immediately running cold at the dark humongous shadow that loomed over the hard floor.

Long legs strode forward, patterns of muscles and tendons altogether flashing as they worked to put the titan in motion. With every step came thundering rumbles, your comrades reflecting the same grim realization. You craned your neck higher to spot a head of blond hair, her face appearing briefly in your mind. It was Historia.

Your gaze finally sought who you were looking for, his figure struggling heavily against the chains that bounded him to the cliff's edge. You weren't sure how but above all the chaos, you could still hear the desperate cries coming from him. Gritting your teeth, your fists clenched and although a lingering voice at the back of your head told you not to, you rushed at Historia. From the distance, you could see Mikasa and Jean attacking from opposite sides, aiming for the back of her knees. Meanwhile Levi was busy with disarming her arms, having already slashed his way up from her shoulders. 

You brought your blades down in hopes of gouging her eyes out when she lunged, the force stirring up harsh wind and snatching your wire loose from her wrist. Fear swept over you as your legs flailed at the empty support of either the ground or cables. Eyes anchoring on a crystal rod, you fired your other wire into the nearest column and unsteadily boosted yourself higher but regained sufficient levelness. There wasn't time to dwell on the near miss of injury as your captain called your name sharply. From afar Levi swiftly barked an order at you, insistent and harbouring forebode. "Protect Eren! The rest of us will fend Historia off!"

Making your way over to him, his eyes glistened with tears, features twisted in remorse while you ripped the gag from his mouth. Your eyes searched the area for the familiar satchel where the keys lay. Every second wasted was increased danger for Eren as you left him vulnerable to danger. Spotting the satchel, you made a break for it and returned to Eren as fast as your manoeuvre gear could carry you.

"We're almost there!" You struggled to meet his gaze due to concentrating on figuring out the designs of the keys. He let out a muffled sob in reply; you guessed he was overwhelmed by the sight of his comrades battling. There was nothing he could do to help, yet a part of you knew he was thinking the same thing. The both of you were going to get out of here no matter what.

Perhaps it was the sheer weight of the entire situation as your hands fumbled with the locks; however you were rapidly shoved aside by Eren, falling with a loud clatter.

"Watch out!"

You were hit with it all at once. Your heart felt a merciless squeeze and sharp thorns seemed to pierce and claw at your skin repeatedly. However it all faded into a dull tingling, a scream caught dead in your throat. You were too late.

Droplets of his warm blood landed on your face, and your eyes stung terribly at the scene. Watching his body disappear beneath the jaws of Historia while you stood there helpless, it shook and rattled you broken, the tears had not begun to fall though. Then the awakening happened. A blind hot rage that you feared was unstoppable whirled through your mind until the objective became clear. It was the titans. It always came back to them. The heavy emotions in your chest burst through you unlike any other and fuelled your pure, bitter hatred with agonizing grief. 

The mindless titan that resembled Historia stood up to tilt her head back in a swallow. Eren had become the hunted.

Swept by a blinding glow, you and the rest of your comrades were thrown towards the cave walls. Your fading adrenaline caused the pain to sear fiercer than you expected, spreading over every nerve in your body like a ruthless wildfire. The world retreated further and further as you lost all senses. 

The only sound left was the endless ringing in your ears.

"No!"

A chilling scream could be heard, your eyes prying themselves open as you threw you upper body forward. Heart thumping wildly from your rib cage, you took a moment to gulp in a couple of breathes before faintly registering that the scream came from yourself. It was just a dream....

There was another voice coming from closer than you'd like. A gentle touch of his hands was placed on top of your shoulders, cerulean pupils meeting boldly with yours until you managed to gather your thoughts together. "Eren..."

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah..." 

You noticed a hint of worry flicker behind his gaze before he released his grip on your shoulders. “It happens. Just remember that it’s not real, okay? Your mind is playing tricks on you.”

After feeling him move his hands to pull you close to his chest did you feel the relief seep into your and slow your breathing down. He was still here, it never happened.

Your gaze sought the room. You were back at the Scout headquarters, remembering that Captain Levi and the rest of your friends stayed here. This was probably a separate room, judging by the single bed you were lying on. Eren had slept beside you when he was presumably woken up, the glow from the sun beginning to filter through the window to shine on the both of you. From the distance you heard the mellow chirping of the morning birds.

Eren's soft tone snapped your attention back to him. "If you don't mind, could you tell me what were you dreaming of?"

"Well," You recalled the disappearance of his body going down Historia's throat with a shudder. He was absolutely patient though, waiting with a small smile, reassuring you without words. "It was when we were underneath the chapel in Rod's cavern. Everyone else was there too. I saw you, Eren. I tried to protect you, but Historia turned into a titan. I couldn't save you..."

You weren't sure how but your throat started to ache at holding back the imminent tears. Eren had gone through countless thick scenarios; it was practically a miracle that he survived. Perhaps the unease had finally crashed your borders down and left you powerless with despair. The Survey Corps had accomplished incredible feats that had advanced humanity further, but the cost was unimaginable.

"Any day could be our last, so it's only crucial to enjoy the happy moments and move on when regrets and carnage occurs. If there's anything I can say to make you feel better, it's the truth," He traced his thumb over your knuckles, eyes lidded and with a quiet yet dejected murmur. "Historia has become queen now and we're going to receive our honours soon. And I'm still here, aren't I?"

Eren squeezed your hand tightly as if to emphasize his point. You let out a shaky breathe, finding comfort in his words and being able to gather your messy thoughts back together. "Yeah. It just felt so real...that's what really scared me, I guess. Losing you."

A peculiar idea popped into your head, the calmness it could bring would only be temporary, but it had been an interesting proposal you'd never been able to bring to light until now. You wondered how he would react. "Eren..." 

"Hm?"

"Could you sing something for me?"

His eyes widened shortly before he nodded, you could only assumed he was a bit surprised if not at least confused. "If it'll help, then sure. What kind of song?"

"Something calming, maybe a lullaby?"

Settling back down into the bed, out of your peripheral Eren cleared his throat, hesitating. You felt a laugh bubbling from within but held it back, he must be at least a little nervous since you've never heard him sing before.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high...there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby..."

His voice never wavered, and although he occasionally sung a note off, you found it to be pleasant and warming to your ears. Like honey, it flowed gently with every line spoken and you found yourself drifting along in its soothing haze.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star, wake up where the clouds are far behind me....where trouble melts like lemon drops, high above the chimney top....that's where you'll find me..."

It was probably the sweetest thing you had ever heard and yet he stopped to chuckle at your eyes as they closed in ecstasy, feeling a heavy weight lift off from your exhausted shoulders.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly...birds fly over the rainbow...oh why, oh why, can't I?"

Spotting how your breathing was steadying and evening out, he continued to sing, and you were eventually able to see it. Eren's rare smile, one that you haven't seen in years, mouth in a full crescent and his cheeks raised. 

"I see trees of green and red roses too....I'll watch them bloom for, me and you..." 

He placed a tender kiss on your forehead, shifting the blanket to cover your bruised form. By now your mind had already lost all function of time and reality, sinking deeper and deeper into a slumber. But this there wasn't the lingering fear, instead your restless thoughts were chased away by another picture of your imagination, being painted from Eren as he sang.

"I see skies of blue, and I see clouds of white...the brightness of day, the dark say goodnight, and I think to myself..."

You wanted nothing more than to just sink into his arms and feel the warmth of his chest. Hear the relaxed beating of his heart, in a world where you didn't have to shed blood, where freedom existed and people could live tranquil, pleasant lives. 

The last line struck deeper in your heart, words that had crossed your mind but could never remember much less believe due to the merciless duty of a soldier. Nevertheless, listening to Eren's voice had convinced you of another world, closer and possible regardless of distance. It was only until now that you figured it out. A world that was right in front of you, breathing and bringing immense joy in your chest.

"What a wonderful world..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and feedback are always appreciated :)


End file.
